


surely you're my destiny

by blueviolets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aquariums, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueviolets/pseuds/blueviolets
Summary: three short Valentine's Day themed stories for akira's, sumire's, and goro's relationship ❤️
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. before

Akira didn’t mean to be gone for a month, but his parents weren’t the easiest to deal with. As soon as the holidays were done, they called him back to their hometown despite going to college in the city. It was honestly exhausting, especially without Goro and Sumire there to comfort him.

He managed to get away from his parents just in time to be back for Valentine’s Day, considering Sumire and he had a special plan for their mutual partner. Akira checked his phone one more time as he walked down the street to Yongen-Jaya.

**goro** ❤️  **[12:04]:** Do you mind grabbing me a coffee from Leblanc on the way back home?

**goro ❤️ [12:05]:** Sumire and I are waiting at the apartment, when you arrive.

Akira smiles at the texts before putting his phone away again, heading straight for the cafe. He was excited to see his partners for the special holiday, considering it would be their first Valentine’s Day all together. 

Although when he opened the door to Leblanc, he wasn’t expecting the sight before him. Pink and red balloons were spread throughout the cafe, and a huge sign was hung along the wall reading “Welcome Home Akira ❤️🖤”. Akira grinned as his eyes found his partners, Sumire specifically with a huge smile.

“Welcome back!” She rushed over to him and gave Akira a tight hug. He relaxed into her touch, thankful to be back in Sumire’s arms again.

“I should’ve known you would have planned something for me,” he chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I can’t believe you don’t expect a welcome like this, considering you were gone for over a month.” A voice from a few feet away spoke up, and Akira looked up toward his boyfriend.

“So was it your idea then?”

Goro blushed at the question, glancing away with his arms crossed over his chest. “You say that as if I’m not normally a romantic person.”

“Come on you two! You can save your banter for later.” Sumire pulled away and grabbed Akira’s hand, guiding him to sit in one of the booths. “We made you dessert!”

“You mean  _ you _ made me dessert while Goro watched?”

“I  _ helped _ ,” Goro interrupted. He sat on one side of Akira while Sumire walked toward the fridge, his arm wrapped around his waist. “It was a nice bonding experience.”

“He kept teasing me the whole time! You should’ve seen how messy the kitchen was afterward,” Sumire shouted from the kitchen.

“Sounds about right.” Akira laughed, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. “Do you normally act up like this when I’m gone?”

“You’re normally not gone.” Goro gave him a small grin, kissing his lips quickly.

Sumire placed a small strawberry cake on the table before settling on the other side of Akira, handing a fork to each of the boys. 

“Thank you, both of you.” He gave Sumire a small kiss as he took the fork, placing a small bite on the utensil and taking a bite. The cake practically melted in his mouth, the sweetness of the strawberries and frosting mixing together but not overwhelming him.

Goro did the same, humming in response. “It tastes amazing, Sumi.” 

“You think so? Let me have a taste.” She smiled and leaned in close, opening her mouth. Akira chuckled as he watched Goro grab a piece of the cake and held it out to Sumire, the younger girl taking a bite.

“I thought it was my day to be spoiled,” he teased. Akira didn’t really mean it deep down, as he enjoyed watching the two of them and their presence. They were rarely apart once the two of them found Goro again, and just a few days away from his partners made him miss them. 

“Are you feeling left out?” Goro smirked as he swiped some of the frosting from the top of the cake and placed it on Akira’s cheek. He tried to reach it with his tongue but Goro was faster, his tongue quickly licking it off.

“You two aren’t even going to wait until later for something like that?” Sumire pouted, a faint blush across her cheeks. 

“Sorry, I suppose I had missed him a little too much.” Goro hid his smile behind his hand, a blush on his own face. 

Akira pulled both of them closer, resting his head on Sumire’s before hiding his face in her hair. “I missed you both too.”

He was happy just like this, sitting with Goro and Sumire for a while. Akira always went all out for them and his friends, but it was rare for the three of them to have a celebration that was more relaxing and comforting. It was exactly what he wanted.


	2. during

Goro didn’t like the way his partners were executing their plan, but he wasn’t about to complain. The blindfold over his eyes for the past 2 hours was honestly exhausting, and he only knew how long it’s been because he kept pestering Akira about the time.

“We’re almost there, I promise.”

“You said that about 5 minutes ago.”

“Actually, it was a half an hour ago,” Akira teased, and Goro could just hear the smile from his voice.

“Don’t worry, we’re pulling up to your surprise right now.” Sumire whispered in his ear, pulling him close. He could feel her lips against his cheek, then her head resting on his shoulder.

Not long after, the car stopped and Goro heard the engine stop. His partners were careful with leading him out of the card, his impatience growing with every second. A cold wind hit his face gently, the smell of saltwater in the air. 

The three of them walk for a few minutes before they stop. Akira moved behind him and untied the blindfold, his eyes adjusting to the light as he squinted. He stood in front of a familiar view, an aquarium he’s only seen in pictures.

“W-Wait, is this… Is this really Izu Mito Sea Paradise?” Goro was shocked. He knew his partners were just as attentive to detail as he was, but he didn’t think he would combine two of his favorite things.

“We know how much you like the rhythm game that has this aquarium, so we thought it would be a nice day trip.” He was finally able to see Akira’s smile as he came into view, with Sumire beside him.

Goro turned to his girlfriend with a slight frown, taking her hand carefully. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry about me! This day is for you, and with the two of you by my side, there’s nothing I can be scared of.” She gave him a reassuring grin, tugging his hand toward the entrance. “Now come on!”

Goro followed Sumire into the aquarium, Akira not far behind. It was small compared to the one back home, but there were a lot more outdoor attractions than he was used to. Not to mention a  _ lot _ of sea animals doing tricks.

It was most likely the perfect aquarium for Sumire, considering she didn’t like the dark rooms and huge fish that looked like they could break the glass. This was the first time she wasn’t clinging on to Goro or Akira’s arm, instead running to the tanks to watch sea lions do flips.

“It looks like she’s enjoying this more than you are.” Akira stood next to Goro as they watched their girlfriend from a few feet away, who joined in with a few of the children watching. Their fingers just barely brushed past each other before Goro grabbed his hand.

“I enjoy seeing her like this, so I don’t mind at all. Besides, this is probably the nicest thing you two have done for me.” Goro glanced toward him, a small smile on his face.

“There’s still one more place we’re taking you after this, so try to keep some enthusiasm,” Akira laughed. “Hey, Sumi. We’re going to go into this room, okay?”

“Okay! I’ll meet up with you in a minute,” she replied, only taking a quick glance back before her eyes were on the animals again.

Before Goro could get another word in, Akira was leading him to the nearby tank room. The room was dark, the only light coming from the dark blue tanks. The color complimented the bright white jellyfish floating in the tank, as if they were lanterns in the night sky.

He found himself drawn to the lights and took a step forward, staring at the jellyfish in awe. They moved slowly, floating along the sky by never flying away. Goro felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

“They’re beautiful,” Goro said quietly.

“So are you.” 

“That was a little cheesy.”

“I thought you liked my cheesiness!” Akira pouted, his arms squeezing Goro’s sides. He couldn’t help but laugh at his partner’s behavior, leaning into him.

“This is my favorite part of the day…” Goro couldn't tear his eyes away from the jellyfish, even when he heard Sumire’s voice from a distance.

“Woah, it’s so small in here…” She noticed the two boys and immediately joined the hugging session, her arms wrapped around both Goro and Akira.

The brunet tapped their arms to ask that they pull apart, grabbing their hands. “You said that there was one more place to go?”

  
  


It wasn’t a long walk from the aquarium to the beach nearby. Sumire brought a towel for the beach and set it down in the sand, the three of them now seated as they watched the waves move back and forth.

“It’s a great view,” Goro said. “And don’t bother with your flattery, I’m aware you both think I’m a great view as well.”

“Aw, Goro!” Sumire whined, cupping his cheeks so he could face her. “The whole point of Valentine’s Day is to be cheesy!”

“I thought it was to spend time with the people you love.” He took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles lightly. Akira joined in on the cuddling with a mischievous grin, kissing Goro’s jaw. 

“Does that mean you love us?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

  
  



	3. after

It was hard to choose between the multiple dresses hanging up on the rack. Sumire wanted to surprise her boyfriend’s with what she ended up wearing, but she knew they would love anything she decided. 

She ran her fingers along the fabric of each dress, admiring the details of the ball gowns. All of them looked like they belonged to a movie princess. She could understand why Akira and Goro decided to treat her like a princess today; it was around the same time that Kasumi passed away. It seemed like a good distraction, not to mention it was almost White Day.

Her hand settled on a dark red dress, and she knew it was the perfect choice. Sumire changed before leaving her room, going down the hallway. Goro somehow had rented a place for their date, but she didn’t question it too much. 

She followed the hallway until she found a staircase leading down into the ballroom meant for their date. As she lifted her dress to walk down, she noticed Akira and Goro waiting for her. They looked at Sumire with awe, both of them with pink cheeks.

“There’s our princess.” Goro was the first to speak, holding out his hand for her to take. It wasn’t unusual for him to have a gentle smile in moments like these, a special sight reserved for his partners.

“We aren’t that great at ballroom dancing, but we can pretend like we’re royalty for a bit.” Akira does the same and takes Sumire’s other hand, the two of them leading her further into the room.

There were a few tables full of finger food, along with decorations to fill the room. Akira pulled away from her as they got closer to one of the tables, his eyes attached to the pastries.

“I need to eat these. You two can’t stop me.”

“Are you being serious right now?”

Even Goro’s questioning couldn’t stop him as he started eating the treats, Sumire laughing at the performance. They could have easily taken the pastries home with them, but Akira knew how to make the girl laugh while also eating some delicious desserts.

Thanks to the multiple Big Bang burger challenges, he was able to finish the plate in just a few minutes. Before Goro could scold him, Akira turned around to face them again dramatically.

“Guys… I think I’m entering a food coma…”

“Oh my god, please stop being so dramatic.”

He didn’t listen as he held his stomach, using a hand to lean against the table. “I think I need mouth to mouth…”

Sumire pulled away from Goro to move in front of her other boyfriend, taking his cheeks in her hands and giving him a big kiss. Akira grinned against her lips and returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Thanks for saving me, Princess Sumire. You truly saved me.” He began covering her face in little kisses, prompting her to laugh in response.

Goro took Sumire by the end and pulled her away from Akira, twirling her before holding her in his arms. “I apologize, Princess, but I was feeling a little left out.”

“Gorooooo,” Akira whined. “You can’t use the Prince Goro act against me.”

“What do you mean? This is how I always act,” he teased. “Besides, I’m perfect at it. Why not use it to my advantage?” 

“So unfair…” Akira pouted as he moved behind Sumire, hugging her from behind. He leaned in close to her ear, mumbling low enough that the two of them could still hear.

“How are you doing, Sumi?”

The question didn’t catch her off guard much. Her troubles still loomed in the back of her mind, but it faded when she was with them. She was thankful for Goro and Akira being in her life, and the thoughtful date idea proved they felt the same.

“I’m doing great, thanks to you guys.” Sumire leaned into Goro’s chest, with Akira leaning into her back. They all held each other close, time slowing down as they focused on each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was also so hard to write, I had no idea what to do for sumi’s date 🧍♀️  
> despite the fic being short, I hope you enjoyed it!! happy Valentine’s Day ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Akira's is the shortest compared to the two but he'll be getting some love at least in the other two parts still 😔


End file.
